Possessive
by citrine sunflower
Summary: one-shot fictions about dark possessive love. Love is not as easy as it seems. Some chapters are not as dark as others. Fem!japan x America chapter is finished. Next Chapters will be Russia X Fem!Latvia.Crack humor here and there
1. Chapter 1

**Possessive**

**.**

One shot Fiction about Dark Possessive Love

What happens if you're inner most possessive characters surfaces?

The thin line between sanity and insanity

The thin line between passion and lust

The thin line between obsession and love

.

**Characters**

Dark! America X Fem Japan

Dark! England X Seychelles

Dark! America X Fem England

Dark! Russia X Fem Latvia

Dark! Spain X Fem S. Italy

Dark! France X Fem England

Dark! Canada X Belarus

Dark! Germany X Fem N. Italy

Dark! Fem Poland X Lithuania

Dark! Fem Russia X America

Taking request of you want any character pairing

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**OMAKE**

America, England, Spain, France, Canada and Germany concurrently shouted

"You made us evil in this fiction… you freak"

**Citrine:** yeah…so…Russia did not complain about it

**America **angrily spat "That commie freak enjoys being evil you moron"

**Citrine** shrugs and said "I'm evil too moreover; He is not a communist country anymore"

**England** says "I curse you to go to an abandon demonic mansion and stay with Russia forever"

**Citrine** *Sparkly eyes* "YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA

All APH Characters shivers except for oblivious America

**Latvia:** "I don't like you" *wails*

**Citrine: ***smirk* pulls out her secret weapon and whispered "Russia" to the magic mirror in front of her

Russia came from nowhere and said "fu fu~ you called me" with creepy smile

"BROTHER" Belarus creepily said to him and tried to tackle him from behind

Russia wailed and screeched "NO NO NO…LEAVE ME ALONE" tried to hid himself behind Canada

**NOTE:** I HAVE ZERO DESIRE TO POTRAY WOMEN AS WEAKER SEX


	2. Roses have thorns too Part 1 USXJAPAN

**Possessive **

**Chapter 1: Roses have thorns too (Part 1)**

**Dark! America x Fem Japan**

**Disclaimer:** APH does not belong to me

**Acknowledgement:** I take this opportunity to express my sincere appreciation to everyone that alerted, favourite and reviewed Possessive *Bow*

**Note:** Italic phrases signify character's thought. I have zero desire to portray female as weaker sex. I will include 2 reviewers' comment at my next chapter XD

**Warnings:** Kidnap, Violence and Rape

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**World conference, 6pm**

After long and rather tiring conference at Tokyo, Sakura wants nothing more than to return home and have good relaxation

_I want to sleep_

She inwardly groaned to herself

"Sakura don't forget our appointment tomorrow" England said to her while tapping her shoulder

"Yes of course, Arthur-san" Sakura replied to him diplomatically

"Good, I am looking forward to meet you" Arthur's voice was laced with happiness

"Here, I received these from Belgium…she told me to pass them to you" Arthur handed over three boxes of refined chocolate treats.

Sakura's smiled "Thank you Arthur san" and accepted her gift

"Yo, Iggy what cha ya doing" A loud voice boomed behind them

"Don't kill Queen's language…git" Arthur fumed at him

HA HA AHA AHA "chillax dude" Alfred laughed boisterously yet his heated glare are directed at Sakura

Sakura Honda tensed at his voice and glare…even if it only lasted for few seconds

She trembled slightly and tries to make an excuse to exist form the place "My apologies gentlemen, I need make a move now as I need to meet Taiwan this evening"

"Maybe I can accompany you" Arthur told her

"It's fine Arthur-san, I'll be meeting Taiwan at her hotel and it's not far away anyway" Sakura deadpanned and ready to escape

"Okay, if you insist" Arthur replied to her

With that she flee from the spot at the lightning speed

* * *

><p>After a long walk at the heart of Tokyo city, Sakura carefully looked around her.<p>

As soon as she is confident that no one has followed her, Sakura took a slight detour and walked towards her favourite park

This is one of her sanctuaries even Alfred did know about it

How could he…she stumble upon it after their messy breakup

Their relation never went beyond flirty kisses and heavy petting

Maybe because she is not mentally ready for it or frightened by his odd tendencies.

Yes, Sakura could not handle the dark and possessive America

From the moment he confessed his undying love to her, he became progressively needy, oppressive, possessive and obsessive.

He intimidated her and it started to eat her alive

_I hope America does not follow me_ – Sakura desperately prayed in her mind

_Maybe I am just paranoid_ - Sakura silently thought to her self

She reached her secret sanctuary, a contemporary Japanese styled garden/park.

She silently gazed at the pond in front of her, appreciating moon reflection on it.

Time was irrelevant if she comes here.

_ It is very calming and refreshing to stay here -_S_akura _momentarily lost in her thoughts.

Her breath hitched when she spotted a rather unwelcoming and familiar silhouette reflected on the pond.

Panic shot through her system

"Al-" She tried to turn and confront him yet he seems to be faster than her

Alfred precise hit at the back of her neck enable her to immediately lose her consciousness

"Sakura, my pretty Sakura" Alfred said in low maniacal possessive tone

"You can't run away from me, you're my soul mate" he whispered near her ears and lightly licked her chin

He said "Sweetheart, you belong to me"

He picked her up in bridal style and started to walk as fast as he could... disappearing into the depths of darkness

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Moonlight illuminated the dark room...

it highlighted Alfred's perfect facial contours…revealing demonic like Alfred… Standing not too far from Sakura

A face no one has ever seen before.

A face that almost ceased Sakura's heart beat

"AMERICA let me go. You're not yourself" Desperation evident in her voice

Maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room "Don't be silly sweetheart, I am always myself, and can't you see…I love you" he said while smiling like a madman

_NO NO NO…This is not Alfred-san; He could not be this bloodcurdling creature_ – Sakura shuddered

_Pulling hard and immobile hands, her heart started to raced like a jack rabbit_

Her hands were cuffed to the bed post. Sakura tried to trash around the bed to escape herself...yet her efforts were futile

The bed sink...Alfred moved closer to petrified Sakura

Her entire body trembled and she hated her helpless state

"Shh shh, don't be like that; you no need to be afraid of me" he attempted to consoled her by running his fingers through her silk raven hair; utterly enjoying it texture as well

However soon, his words and actions severely contradicted with each other

Alfred shifted his body, effectively hovering over her with his lips spread into a soft grin.

"Sakura" he almost whispered her name

Her heart hammered as their gazes locked.

He looked like a snake that hypnotised her. Sakura felt as if she is his next meal

He looked so dangerously beautiful, Sakura could not look away

America gazed down at his beloved

_she is so beautiful, endearing and fragile…_

_like a beautiful tempest, trapped by me and begging to be ravished _

Alfred cooed "My goddess Sakura, you'll be mine today and no one will separate us...ever"

Ungodly lust evident at his expression...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hi Ladies and gentlemen,

What do you think about the 1st part of this fiction

Next Chapter will be 100% smut, lemon and violence


	3. Roses have thorns too Part 2 USXJAPAN

**Possessive **

**Roses have thorns too (Part 2)**

**Dark! America x Fem Japan**

**Disclaimer:** APH does not belong to me

**Acknowledgement:** I take this opportunity to express my sincere appreciation to everyone that alerted, favourite and reviewed Possessive *Bow*

**Note:** Italic phrases signify character's thought. My first and full smut scene…

My apologies for late update…I had minor uploading trouble…the damn broadband hated me

**Warnings:** Violence, Rape and Inaccurate History XD

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

America gazed down at his beloved goddess;

_She is so beautiful, endearing and fragile…_ _as she lay trapped by me and begging to be ravished _

Alfred cooed "My goddess Sakura, you'll be mine today and no one will separate us"

Ungodly lust evident at his expression

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Panic flared throughout her mind and body

Sakura wriggled her body to be released by Alfred; unfortunately her attempts seems to be futile

He harshly kissed her; testing and tasting her lips, engaging in a mini war of tongue battle… his tongue filled her mouth… teasing her mouth's caravan…demanding for more and drinking more from her…there were no gentleness in his kiss…it was wild, demanding and greedy as it made Sakura to make many sultry sound

He only release her lips momentarily to catch his breath

"Sing for me Sakura, I can sense your desire…I want to hear you more" Alfred murmured in a cajoling seductive nature before he dives back for more

A low, sensual rumble came from deep in his throat as he ravished her mouth.

_God, I love her…I need her_

_Kami-sama, help me…I don't want to lose myself to him_

Enraged and briefly snapping back to her reality, Sakura bit his lips harshly and effectively making it to bleed; copper tasting substance filled their mouth as he bit her lips

This definitely has turned him on even more

_Addictive…Sakura, you're my favourite drug_

Releasing her again for oxygen, he smirked deviously at her sexiness

"I don't like what you're doing to me" Sakura spat back between her moans

Ignoring her statement, he licked and bit her ear lobe and started a slow dance on her body

"You'll enjoy this…I promise" Alfred vowed to her…

It's a total contrast with his sweet filled voice and poison laced fingers that aim to evoke her slumbering lust.

Her body tremble even more…immense heat started to blaze her body as well as his

"Al, don't…I don't want this" she claimed while a rush of fluid moisten her panties.

Sakura pressed her thighs together to reduce the pain between them; unfortunately it only intensified her condition.

"Shh…stop lying to yourself darling" he cooed to her while savagely assaulted her body with his offending hands.

His hands stroked her hips…soon, his fingers slipped between her legs

Smirking knowingly Alfred said "see, I told you that you'll enjoy this" while stroking her core over the wet fabric of hers vigorously… expertly…maddeningly

Both pain and pleasure raked Sakura's petit form.

She squirmed under him while moaning, mewling to be released

Alfred eyes concentrated at his beloved's every action and reaction…drinking in her sexy and airless gasps, Japanese curses and lewd sounds

It does not take long for Sakura to experience a flash of lightning dominated her veins…she screamed as her orgasm rattled her small frame…

Smirking Alfred said "That's it sweetheart, good girl" he complimented her as she came in his hand

Obviously, Alfred enjoyed the impact of her spasms as he held her through it…

Sobbing and whimpering Sakura begged, "Let me go, you have done enough damage" with her tear stricken face and cracking voice

Alfred licked his fingers like a kitten… slowly enjoying her essence

"You taste heavenly…I want more of you" Alfred eyes glowed evilly as he gaze flickered back to his woman

Sakura's heart pounded frantically against her rib cage as she witness Alfred's response towards her

Alfred predatorily leered at her as he leaned forward back to Sakura…

"What is the rush darling, the night is still young … Sakura, let me prove my love to you" he cooed to her like taming a frighten little animal

He moved his hips into her. His erection teased her body as he gently yet harshly bit her neck… hard enough to break the skin.

He moved behind just enough space to remove all his remaining clothing

Taking the opportunity, she tried to kick him…

He chuckled at her for her fruitless attempt again and grabbed the offending leg and hooked over his shoulder and bended her frail form just enough to make her moist womanhood even more closer to his throbbing member

Alfred immediately ripped Sakura's panties and her kimono off her body effortlessly earning startled gasp from her

Sakura sane mind hated this…she hated this helplessness…powerless state…She felt the same emotions overpower her when Alfred decided to bomb her precious children few decades ago

Yet her body betrayed to the sinful pleasure that he introduced to her

Her cheek flushed, her lips were moist and slightly swollen due to his earlier assaults

Her naked body trembled with both rage and lust ... she looked more enticing with her bonded hands to the headboard , Sakura's defiant gaze while her body's intense heat radiated with his... it's very inviting

_Beautiful…she is mine…all mine…I'll never let her out of my sight…NEVER_

Alfred thought to himself as he looked back at his love

"You're gorgeous" he whispered with admiration

She murmured "you wasn't like this…you the dark America again" bullets of tears escaped her eyes

The feeling of betrayal evident in her voice

"Even roses have thorns love" he said while smirking darkly at her with raw lust

Without warning, he slammed into her earning an ear piercing scream from her

He immediately silenced her outburst with vicious kiss…earning another pain filled moan from her

"You're tight" he purred at her offended lips…licking and teasing her even more… it definitely elicited many unwanted desires from Sakura

Both pain and pleasure overpowered her senses again

He's not cruel; he waited enough to let her adjust to his girth while he left few hickeys and bite mark along her porcelain like neck

With slow and torturous effort, Alfred rocked his hips into her. Sakura begged him to stop, yet her begging fell on his deaf ears

Delicious moans, begging and body heat driven him crazy

"Can't you see…how much we fit perfectly with each other…I'm melting" he purred to her

"Hmm, ah…l-let me go…You PERVERT" Sakura screamed

His hands were busy assaulting her breast…caressing and playing with them

Soon his mouth started to tease one of her breast…sucking, nipping, play biting it till Sakura's loud moans and mewling filled the room while his hard member still rocked her body

The invasion from Alfred was mind blowing; it made Sakura to submit to his lust momentarily as he expertly exploited all her g-spots…

Alfred pulls his throbbing member out completely and slammed back inside her, making her to writhe with ecstasy

"God, you're perfect" Alfred growled as he slammed into her with full force again…his movement became wilder…faster and harder

"Sakura, say my name" he demanded

She shook her head defiantly again...

"I hate you" She spat despite unconsciously moving along with him

"Sakura" he warned her

"I won't" she said in between her loud moans and mewls…as if tempting him to go over boat with his assaults

"Say it" as he lifted her body in sitting position, encaging her body between him and the headboard of the bed…

"Say my name" he warned as he fully exited and fiercely slammed back inside her…making the bed to move back and forth due to their intense activity.

Irritated with her stubbornness, he spanked her bottom

Loud sound of skin hitting on skin, spanks, moans, mewls; begging, gasps, creaking as well as banging of the bed onto the wall surrounded the place.

_I can't take this anymore…this is too much…_

She confessed in her mind

"I love you" he declared

Spilling his heartfelt emotions again to her

"Can't you see how much I love you" he said in maniacal low tone

"You're my better half…my life…my soul mate" he said while fiercely rocking in and out of her at each statement that he made

"Kami-sama…" she breathed as his member rubbed at her g-spot again

"More, I want more." Sakura demanded as his confessions and movements fuelled her dormant passion

Alfred does not need to be told twice…

His movement was beyond maddening, it was utter annihilation…he kissed her fiercely, his mouth and hands were all over her body, his member assaulted her at full force

"God, SAKURA" he growled

"Alfred, untie me…I want to touch you" she whimpered while begging to be released

Without a second thought, Alfred impatiently released her bounds…

Enabling her to clasp back of his head tightly, she dripped a handful of hair and clashed her lips on to his

He liked the pain elicited on him…

She kissed and nipped his lips, as he still rocked her body with his member…

She only released his mouth to bite his neck with vengeance…hickeys and bite marks are formed at the same spots as hers while some others are littered around his collarbone.

"Only you could do this to me" he confessed to her

_Only you could bring out the worst from me…only you could drive me crazy with want and need…only you…_

Soon, her soft hands travelled all over his toned body

Making him to shiver from both with escalading excitement and lust

"S-Sakura I'm about to come" he said as he flipped her body into doggie position.

He penetrated deeper than ever before…making her to lose all her self-control as well…

Their lustful sound resonated around the bedroom.

An earth shattering orgasm exploded within Sakura again_, _asshe came, her wall twitched around Alfred's throbbing member…

_Not yet…I refuse to come…just a little longer…_

"It's not over yet" Alfred groaned while his powerful thrusts rammed her into the mattress…

"S-Sakura"

"A-Alfred"

"S-S-SA-"

Alfred shuddered and jerked in a powerful release…spilling his essence in her

Her body twitched again as he spend completely within her…

Alfred reluctant to separate from his beloved Sakura…

_Beloved…you're mine now…My endearing heartbeat_

Sakura was slightly dazed

He still seated within her…kissing and caressing her lips and cheek…

Slightly recovering from the aftermath she whispered "I'll punish you tomorrow"

Chuckling, he drew back his limb member out of her with a pop sound…

He continued to nuzzle her neck…

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her spend body close to his

Soon, Sakura drifted to sleep

Alfred whispered "baby, I love you"

Before he drifted to his slumber land he said "let's try something new tomorrow" and tightens his grip around her…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Omake**

~ Few months subsequent to the incident ~

Two polar opposites become an official couple after Sakura beat him up with her Katana for violating her…

Now they are inseparable…mostly due to Alfred prone habit to dote her like a possessive lover

It seems that Sakura needs to teach Alfred not to be so obsessed and oppressive

No Asian countries liked their relationship…mainly due to Alfred dark past with Japan

Nevertheless, they half-heartedly let the loving couple alone due to their love and trust on Japan as well as her ability to defend herself…

**World conference, London**

Japan fidgeted at her seat while oblivious America enjoyed his fill of burgers and soda

Germany shouted "Now, if you are done spouting nonsense, it's Japan's turn to speak"

"Tsk, I don't talk nonsense…no one understands the importance of love nowadays" Francis protested

"Enough" Germany roared at France

France mumbled something under his breath and seated near Antonio…

"Japan, do you have anything important to say"

"Yes, Germany-san, I do"

She rose from her chair ever so nervously…

All eyes trained on her…

Shyly, the petit nation declared "I'm pregnant" and quietly sat back at her place

The blessed silence at the conference room only lasted for few seconds before Alfred jumped up and shrieks "I'm going to be a father" and proudly does his epic hero pose coupled with his trademark American flag background "Yeah!, there going to be a new hero in this world"…

China screamed "AIYAAA….AMERICA, I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU"

While China and America played tag around the conference room Korea excitedly claimed "Pregnancy is originated from Korea daze"

"You bloody git…the world do not need another troublesome mini America" England fumed at his former charge

"Yes, it does…my awesome little hero or heroine will protect the world peace" Alfred halted momentarily to refute his big brother's statement…

"AMERICA" China screamed while running towards Alfred with his brandish wok

"SHIT, WILL YOU STOP CHASING ME AROUND" he screeched before resuming his marathon session around the room.

Remaining Asian and female nations flocked around Sakura due to several of reasons

Greece continued to sleep while Turkey eyed her intensely…

Spain immediately called his best friend Prussia to spread the happy news…

Ravis said "I wish to have a family of my own as well" while gazing at Japan thoughtfully

Both Eduard and Toris blushed at his proclamation

Russia quietly just sat back and watch the entire drama unfold in front of him…his response was to smile like a small child while purple aura formed around him…

From time to time, Russia's eyes flicked from his Baltic states to Japan and back to his Baltic states…

Smirking at his Latvia, Russia chugged his Russian fuel for inspiration

_Kol kol kol…I can realise your wish, little one_

Canada pondered _I'm going to be an uncle _and whispered "if they ever notice me…"

"Who are you" a small polar bear at his lap asked him

"Kumajirou, I'm Canada" he replied to his pet polar bear

France ecstatic that he going to be a grand-père…technically…he is married to England…well, almost…

"Eh, can I babysit the bébé?" France enquired the future parents

"NO" the entire conference room protested at his kind offer

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Not good, Russia heard Latvia's wish…

I hope that I have satisfied everyone's expectations

I got a nagging feeling that Alfred wasn't dark enough…

You're comments will fuel my inner muse to write*Smile*

Next fiction is about Dark! Russia X Fem! Latvia or should I upload about Dark mafia! Russia X Mafia Fem! S. Italy

Yo everyone, Happy Valentine's Day

*Sending imaginary pink hearts via flying mint bunny*

**P.S: THE REVIEW SECTION**

Victor Petrenko : This is pretty cool, is the lemon gonna be like, "Japan likes it but won't admit it." Oh, if I may make a request could there be a dark fem!England x America and a dark fem!England x fem!America?

SlifofinaDragon : i have 4 more it dark russia x north italy, dark russia x south italy, dark russia x lithuania, and dark russia x glibert


	4. Beloved Pet  part 1 RUSSIAXLATVIA

**Possessive **

**Beloved pet - part 1**

**Russia X Fem Latvia**

One shot Fiction about Dark Possessive Love

**Disclaimer: **APH Do not belong to me *sniffle*

**Characters: **Dark Russia X Fem Latvia (19 years old)

**Fem Latvia:** Rena Ravis Galante

**Russia:** Ivan Braginski

**Riga: Regina I Braginski**

**Warnings: **Smut, language, violence, Rape and Russia being a very possessive lover

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Latvia lay weakly in Russia's gigantic bed

Staring outside side of the window...she lost in her thoughts

Slowly, old memories started to crawl back up to her

**TWO YEARS AGO**

Bottles of Vodka were consumed

Despite the fact that she is a very petite girl, she can hold her liquor better than any men…

Sometimes even better than Russia

It has been few decades that the trembling Latvia has disguised herself as a boy.

The paramount reason for her disguise was to protect her from the tall Russian who's popular with his tagline "Become one with me da"

Today, she fears that her worst nightmare may come true

A small voice form her head said

_OH God don't let him know my secret_

_If he knows…_

_He is going to punish me l__ike always or even worse_

She started to shudder even more

To her surprise Russia asked her to drink another shot with him

As soon as she reached the Vodka shot glass

"Why little Latvia" Russia asked her as if he is asking a small scared animal

"Why…what Mr. Russia" she asked him with fear laced voice

"You dress as a boy" he whirled his index finger at the air

Her eyes widen with both fear and pure shock

_Crap he knew_

"I-I-I" Latvia trailed off while gravely thinking

_How does he know about my secret?_

"I have known about it sometime time now" Russia nonchalantly answered Latvia while filling his Vodka shot glass again as if he can read her mind

_Crap… Russia is a mind reader_

To save herself, she said "I always like to cross dress…moreover, I am not pretty enough to be a lady"

"Nonsense Little Latvia" he snorted at her

Dread silence was more frightening than the daunting thunderstorm

"What is your real name da?"

Latvia tilted her head curiously like a confused kitten

Such act only fuelled Russia's dormant feelings within him

"Rai-"

Russia cackled and said "No, your female name"

"Rena" Latvia almost whispered into her vodka shot glass

"Oh, pretty name for pretty little girl" Russia giggled as he refilled his glass

"I'm not little" Latvia mumbled to herself

"How old are you… in terms of human age" Russia enquired her

"18 s-s-sir" Latvia quivers a bit as she answers him

"You don't seem like it, more like 15 or 16" Russia grinned at her

_Thickheaded__ Bastard _

"Maybe because of my height…If you stop pushing my head down sir, I may actually grow up to be more womanly myself" Latvia continued to talk to herself

_Uh oh, did I say something blunt and stupid again_

Devilish grin plastered on Russia's face

Latvia tremble worsen even more

Russia took another bottle of Vodka and poured at Latvia's shot glass

Unfortunately today, Rena's entire body system seems to revolt against her

Tears threaten spill

She felt dizzy, very hot under her male clothing and definitely don't want Russia to be near her

She almost tempted use her feminine voice...her real voice to moan

_No...Don't…DON'T SPEAK_

She immediately concealed her mouth with both of her hands…successfully suppressing her raising moan

Unknown to her…Russia enjoyed the little show displayed by the quivering micro nation

After few bottles of Vodka, Latvia started feel very awkward

She felt her entire body was set aflame

"W-what have you done with the Vodka" She asked him while locking gaze at the Vodka bottle

"Rena" Russia almost purred her name

Latvia winced at the mention of her real name

"Nothing special дорогой" He cooed as he walked towards her

"A little something that both of us will surely enjoy" Russia purred near Latvia's ears

He immediately picked her up and slung her over his shoulders…making a quick walk towards his bedroom

She let out a meek "eek" due to half drunken stupor and her body defence mechanism is not fully working

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hi lovelies,

Looking forward to hear from you all

XD


End file.
